The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to improving computer performance by adjusting the computer configuration.
A variety of factors may affect computer performance, including the type of processor, memory, applications (e.g., running and installed), network considerations (e.g., network adapter/topology) and the like associated with a computer system. Further, computer performance may depend on a task the computer is performing (e.g., processing data packets over a network, rendering graphics, processing simultaneous calculations).